


Can Someone Please Explain?

by Dashboardjuliet (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos/Cecil is just a side ship, Gen, No idea what I'm doing, but they are in it and their relationship is mentioned, help I don't know what to put here, the story isn't really about them, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dashboardjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to get home to see your sister and her new baby.  You didn't plan on your car dying on the outskirts of some random town, and you certainly didn't plan on being stuck in said random town.  You can't help but feel like you won't be home anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?

 

_"..."_

_"Listeners, it has been brought to my attention that a car seems to have just broken down outside of town.  No news yet on what may have caused the car to stop working, or how the driver is.  It seems today just got a bit more interesting.  I'll be sure to keep you updated on things, Listeners."_

_"..."_

 

* * *

    You pull over when smoke starts to pour out from underneath the hood of your car.  Now, you don't claim to be a car aficionado, but you're pretty positive that cars don't usually do what yours currently is.  At this moment, a few thoughts are running through your head.  The formost thought is about your sister who has just given birth to your nephew, and whom you were currently racing home to meet.  You pull your phone out of your pocket and dial your mother's phone number, who is no doubt with your sister at this very moment.  The line rings for a few moments before she picks up.

     "Hey, ma.  How are you?" You ask first.  Her voice is uplifting, and you can tell she is basking in the glory of being a grandmother.  "That's good, ma...um, I won't be home as soon as I had planned," she sounds worried, but you wave her off.  "Nah, I'm fine. I'm right outside this town, and there has to be someone that can help me.  Don't worry okay?  Just keep Jackie off my case, okay?...Yeah, I love you too.  I'll call again to update you...Okay, bye." You hang up and wait a few moments before dialing 911.  Someone picks it up instantly, but says nothing.

     "Um, hello?  Is anyone there?  My car has broken down outside of your town and I would really appreciate it if...oh, a car is coming.  Well, that was quick.  Um, thanks." Your voice is a hurried mumble by the time you hang up the phone.  The silent treatment was really starting to creep you out.  You turn your attention away from the creepy phone treatment and to the red pickup truck that is currently coming towards you from the town.  Not your typical police car, but you're not complaining.  The car rumbles to a stop beside you, and you come face to face with a shy smile.

      Not your typical police officer it seems either.  The driver's hair is a rich shade of brown, graying ever so slightly, and is a curly, unruly mop.  His skin is a rich tan that seems to be made darker by the desert sun.  His eyes are hidden behind glasses, but you can tell they are warm and nice.  He is wearing a lab coat, you can tell, and is clearly not a police officer of any sort.  

      "Need some help there?"  His voice is deep, and reminds you ever so slightly of your favorite uncle.  

      "Yeah, thanks."  You nod your head and smile.  

      "Hop in the passenger side."  You thank the man in the pickup, grab your things from you car, and then get inside the truck.  The seats are a worn down leather, and you can tell that they have seen better days, even though the car appears to be loved.  He starts the car and turns around, heading back to the town.  The silence is awkward, so you decide to make small talk.

       "So, do the police usually just send anyone to help people?"  You say jokingly.  The man smiles.

      "The police didn't send me.  They don't really do that type of thing."  He shrugs, and you freeze.  You process his words slowly.  The police didn't send him.  He is just some random guy.  You have broken the golden rule: never get into a stranger's car.  'That is how people go missing.' Your mom's voice echo's in the back of your head.  Dear God, you think, I'm never going to see my family again.  The man driving seems to notice your sudden change in demeanor, and chuckles.

      "Don't worry.  It's better that I came and picked you up.  I'm from out of town too, and I figured it would be best.  You'll see what I mean as soon as we get into town.  My name is Carlos, by the way."  He takes one hand of the steering wheel and holds it out to you.  You eye it for a few seconds.  Something about this man, Carlos, seems to take the edge off of whatever you have been feeling since the strange phone call to the police.  He seems...normal.  You take his hand, deciding to ignore the golden rule completely.

      "I'm Avery.  Nice to meet you."  You take your hand back, and he returns his to the steering wheel.  It is silent, save for the rumbling of the engine, before he decides to speak agin.

      "So, where were you heading, Avery?"

      "Um, San Antonio.  My sister just had a baby."  You smile.  Carlos smiles as well.

      "Congratulations.  Boy or girl?"  He asks, continuing the conversation.

      "A little boy.  Seven pound six ounces.  It's her first, and my first nephew."  You gush proudly, even though the baby isn't yours.  He smiles and it lights up his eyes.

      "Not very little at all.  So, do you have any idea where you are."  He asks, and his question makes you pause before you answer.

      "No idea.  Would you care to enlighten me?"  He smiles and nods.

      "This is Night Vale."

      "Never heard of it."

      "No, you probably haven't. You wouldn't find it on the maps either,"  You stare at him, confused, waiting for an explanation.  "Night Vale is a town south of nowhere, with a population of no one is quite sure."  Your friendly curiosity slowly turns into worried confusion, and you feel like you don't really want to know any more about this little town.  The chill on your spine is back, and even Carlos' normality doesn't seem to make it go away.  He puts a hand on your shoulder, and the warmth of the touch soothes you ever so slightly.  "There is a reason I thought it would be best if I came and got you.  Night Vale isn't exactly your average town.  I'm from out of town, but I've lived here for a few years now, and have gotten used to it, but I still remember how strange it used to be.  Just trust me, it was better that I came and got you."

     The implications in his voice makes your heart start to race, and you can't seem to slow it down.  Carlos shoots you a sad smile of understanding.  And as he drives past the 'Welcome to Night Vale' sign, you can't help but feel that you won't be returning home anytime soon.

     

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: I Feel Woozy

     "Why are they all walking backwards?" Your voice is barely a whisper. Although the question is aimed at Carlos, your eyes are trained on the people walking on the sidewalks. You try ever so desperately to sink back into the truck's seat, and you pray to God that you are just dreaming, and that you'll wake up soon.

  
     "I'm not quite sure exactly. They do every once in a while. Something about making sure you're not being followed." Carlos guesses. You shoot him a look that he doesn't seem to notice. The car comes to a stop on the main street, and parks outside of a blank looking building. It's not a shopping building, but it definitely looks inhabited. He turns the car off and smiles at you. "This is my lab. They don't really have hotel's or motel's in Night Vale, so you can stay here for the time being. Come on, I'll show you around." He exits the car and then proceeds to walk backwards to your door. Your eyes follow his every move. He opens the door and motions for you to get out.

  
     "Just walk backwards till we get inside. I promise everything is okay." You swallow, nod, and exit the car, clutching your bag to your chest. He shuts the door behind you, and walks at your side, giving you an apologetic smile. He unlocks his lab's door and you scurry inside, walking normally as soon as you cross the doorway. He laughs and moves towards the stairway in the left corner of the lobby-like room.

  
     "Upstairs is the living area. Down here is mainly the lab, which you probably don't want to see. Follow me." He heads upstairs and you quickly follow after him. As he said, the upstairs is an average sized apartment, or at least you guess so. You have never lived in an apartment before. The kitchen and living room are conjoined, and leading off of the main room is a hallway that you assume goes to the bedrooms. It is clean, and is decorated in a very modern way: sleek and minimalistic. A few magazines are scattered about on the coffee table, with an almost full cup of coffee next to them. Carlos stares at the cup for a few moments, puzzled, before smiling. You don't understand. He seems to notice and chuckles.

  
     "I didn't realize Cecil would be here. I would have rather not had you two meet this way, but maybe it's for the better." He shrugs. You are still confused.

  
     "Who is Cecil?" You ask, vaguely aware of the fact that you clearly heard a door just open.

  
     "Who is asking?" A new voice asks, and you freeze. A person, who you guess is Cecil, leans against the hallway wall, hands crossed over his chest. His intimidating stance isn't what makes you freeze, it's the fact that he looks like nothing you have ever seen before. He is tall, and strange, and everything Carlos is clearly not. His rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned collar show off a fair amount of tattoos that appear to be...moving. You squint your eyes and think that maybe you're seeing things. But no, they are definitely moving. Swirling and popping and sizzling, all over his skin. A tattooed third eye blinks at you, and you can't help but step back slightly. Your foot catches on the corner of the coffee table and you fall into the white armchair with a gasp.

  
     "Oh, wait a minute!" Cecil exclaims, his eyes widening, and he claps his hands together. "I know who you are! You're the one whose car broke down outside of town!" It's your turn to be surprised now. How had this man known who you were? Maybe he is a part of the police, and he is the one who answered your phone call.

  
     "Are you a police officer?" You ask, your voice shaking. You watch as he folds over, bursting with laughter.

     "Good heavens, no. I'm not a part of the Sheriff's Secret Police. No, I'm the Voice of Night Vale," You look at him, confused. He looks at Carlos with an eyebrow quirked, before finishing his sentence. "I host Nigh Vale Community Radio."


	3. Dear God No

Your nerves have gotten the better of you and your fingers drum against the cup of water that Carlos had brought you. As you bring the cup up slowly to your lips and take a drink, your eyes dart to the lithe figure, Cecil, talking with Carlos. Things just aren't making sense in your head. Why did the radio host know about your car? Why didn't the police send anyone when you called? Why was normal Carlos not freaking out like you? The glass shakes in your hand. You close your eyes and try to center yourself, try to see the reason that has to be lurking behind all the weirdness. You can't find it, and that makes your nerves even more frazzled. Cecil gives you a look and your blood freezes, your mind going blank. 'Dear lord, please don't let him speak to me. Just leave me be' You think as you meet his eyes. The third eye blinks, or maybe winks you're not entirely sure, at you. You gulp and clutch the drink closer to your chest.

"So, Carlos tells me you were heading to San Antonio to see your nephew. What's his name? I hope you don't mind me asking." Cecil asks as he moves around the kitchen island and into the living room, taking a seat on the white lounge. 

"Um, It's Anthony. Tony for short." You swallow the words, and you think you heard your voice quiver slightly. Cecil whips around to look at Carlos with wide eyes. There is a small grin on his face.

"What a peculiar name, don't you think Carlos?" He asks, and Carlos nods his head absently. You're halfway positive that Carlos isn't even paying attention.

"Peculiar? How?" You ask, not sure if you actually want a response. Apparently your question was funny, because Cecil starts to laugh. 

"Well, it's just a strange name for a baby to pick. Usually they pick something like Thhhbbbbb, or Wehhhhh." He says with a shrug. He obviously doesn't notice the way your eyes are bugging out of your head.

"Baby's picking their name? They can't even speak properly." You say, your eyes narrowing. This has to be a joke, you figure.

"What do you mean they can't speak? They make noise from their mouths," You try to ignore the way he said mouths, as in more than one. "Clearly they can talk. Anyways, they only keep the name they pick til the council gives them their actual name."

You nod your head as if you understand. Words had been coming out of his mouth, but all you heard was a jumbled mess of made up nonsense. "So the council named you Cecil? Not your mother?" You ask, trying hard to understand him correctly.

"Well, the council did give me a name," He runs his hand through his coiffed black hair. "But that was over-ridden by the name that Erika gave me."

"And Erika is?" You ask, having been left behind, metaphorically, in the conversation. Cecil quirks an eyebrow at you, as if he is honestly confused that you have no idea who Erika is.

"Erika is the angels, of course!" 

"Angels? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say angels?" You ask, glancing back and forth between Cecil and Carlos. Cecil looks utterly surprised. He is about to say something, but Carlos quickly interrupts him.

"Here in Night Vale, angels are able to come and visit. They are all known as Erika. Like I said before, Night Vale takes some time to get used to." Carlos says as he takes a seat next to Cecil and pats his knee gently. You nod your head slowly and stare at your glass of water for a few moments before speaking.

"I've gone crazy, haven't I?" You ask, more to yourself than anyone else. That is the only sane reason, you figure, because there is no other situation that would make sense. You are obviously sitting in a padded room somewhere, where the nurses bring you your pills with every meal, and the doctors aren't quite sure what is wrong with you. That is the only possible solution. Carlos shakes his head and gives you a sad look.

"I promise you, you're not crazy. I thought the same thing when I cam here first." He says.

"Oh please, you couldn't have thought that. You, perfect Carlos, crazy? That's ridiculous." Cecil scoffs with a wave of your hand.

You're about to speak, but before the words leave your mouth, there is a loud bang from outside that is soon followed by some type of chanting. Your eyes widen and you turn to face the window.

"Oh, that's exciting!" Cecil gives a wild grin and hurries over to look out the window. Carlos follows after him. You stay in your seat, and your vision goes hazy. Your last thought is about your mom, and then everything goes dark.


End file.
